The Meaning of Emotions
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: He was a soldier, damnit. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with some klutz that probably wouldn't make it past high school. Discontinued.
1. Chapter One

**Author's note:** It's me, the infamous (or famous…okay, I'm a pathological liar…) Red Tail! Woo. And the crowd goes wild. O.O um…yeah, so I made this story since I decided to. No reason what so ever. I should be writing updates for my other stories…but FFN is kinda down and all so people won't be updating most likely since they won't get reviews. I should be doing updates also But…eh, well maybe. If I'm able to write. I have no caffeine…yet.

**Disclaimer:** Hello all! . Well, as everyone most likely knows… mumble I don't own Gundam wing. Though I sure wish that Hee-chan were mine. If he were in my world I'd soooo be his stalker! . Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon either.

**Note:** I know that I should be writing my other stories, but what can I say? Boredom struck me hard this time and the fact that it makes me mad whenever I get an idea and can't put it down! Uh…I decided to do the English names since I'll be using the comics I do own for reference. Don't hate me! It's not my fault if I can't spell for crap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Meaning of Emotions**  
by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Introduction:

Deep down in a valley where the green grass grows, where a lovely trickling creek flowed, was an ugly yet highly advanced OZ military base. And it didn't fit the fairy tale settings, at all.

Currently being infiltrated for sabotage, a young teenager with a mop of brown unruly hair made his way carefully until he got to the control room where he quickly deleted all files of this base's records and it ever existing. He quickly ran out of the room, not even bothering to note and assess the damage.

Shouldering his pack slightly he took note of the necessities he would need for the days he would camp out in the forest to wait for his next target's without his Gundam. J told him not to risk something happening to the Gundam while he was away. Soldier's might find it, hidden or not.

Dr. J had sent his perfect soldier into a "dangerous" mission that was dubbed as only a first level of a suicide mission. There was a high possibility of escape for the soldier and J gave him this mission, expecting him to come out alive as usual. He hadn't meant for the base to be so heavily armed though. Also, the detonators on the bombs had to be preset to a certain time due to the amount of explosion they created.

'Only five more seconds!' His mind raced as he dashed around a corner to meet an assault seemingly waiting for him. He dashed down a corner of the base and pulled out his gun, not even having enough time before the blasts went off.

The pounding of his own blood filled his hearing, blasts going on all over him and the ceiling beginning to crack and chip. Then the whole building came crashing down as gravity gave it the extra push it needed to collapse.

Heero closed his eyes, things crushing him seconds before all hell broke loose and closed his eyes, breathing heavily until his heart calmed and he knew, somehow, that he was already far from that building.

His consciousness was lost in a sea of black ink.

Chapter One 

A teenager groggily opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings, obviously NOT the OZ base he had been attacking. He remembered the explosions and jerked up, finding himself on a soft glade of grass. He looked down at the darker coloring of the grass and leaned heavily over when he realized it was his blood that made the grass so dark.

He weakly examined himself as he took note that his slightly charred backpack lay near him and also his trusty gun, which he had removed to try and open fire. Then all he remembered was darkness.

He pulled himself to his feet, slightly swaying as he moved over to his backpack and leaned against a nearby tree. He didn't even hear the slight rustling and the distant shouts in the seemingly far off distance.

He pulled out the bandages he brought in case something of this sort were to happen and he began dressing his wounds, pain gone from his features as he became emotionless and blank again.

He jerked his head up and glared through some bangs that were slightly distorting his vision. He grabbed his gun and pulled himself to his feet without the slightest bit of pain. After dressing his wounds he realized that practically all of them were shallow and didn't hurt at all since most didn't hit any nerve endings, luckily for him.

He ran through the woods and came face to face with women in sailor outfits fighting with "magical" powers while attacking a giant beast-like monster. He shrink back into the shadow's and shifted his black backpack slightly when he looked around and took his location in as Japan. He saw the girls continue to fight and raised his weapon to fire but then realized with a final blow, the monster turned to ashes.

He shrugged slightly as he managed to get out of the forest and put on his jean coat. He sighed heavily, glad that he had it so he wouldn't draw attention to himself with his body practically covered with lacerations and abrasions.

While managing to make it out of the forest he ran right into a girl with long blonde hair in a sailor school uniform. He fell to the ground, wincing slightly when he felt one of his deeper wounds tear even deeper, pulling a looser one deep also. 'Great…' His mind muttered.

The girl he ran into fell onto the ground with a short cry as the other girls surrounding her turned around to their friend and looked at the boy on the ground, holding his abdomen in slight pain.

"Oh—ah…! I'm s-so sorry!" The girl with long blonde hair said as she turned around and helped the boy up and she got a good glimpse of him as did the other scouts. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw how hot the guy was.

The other girls also blushed and tried to help the young teenager to his feet also at the same time. SO, Heero ended up getting tackled by all the women as they failed to pull him up between the pulling of his limbs.

Heero winced and breathed heavily as they finally managed to pull him to his feet after the tackle, which tore even more wounds, making the fresh bandages now saturated with his blood.

"Hey," Amy, a girl with short blue hair questioned with concern to this boy. "Are you all right?" Having wanted to be a doctor since a little girl, she noticed signs of possible venous bleeding and even perhaps symptoms of a shock victim.

After managing to take a deep breath he managed a, "Hn." That came out a little too lightly before all the sudden an explosion went off right in front of him and Heero once again almost fell onto the ground though he managed with his quick reflexes.

"Ah," a chilling voice said as a girl with golden hair appeared with a microphone in hand. She giggled and looked at the girls in front of her that weren't transformed. "Fresh meat?" She questioned as she let her eyes wander to Heero's as she noticed this one was cute. 'Perhaps…' She purred to herself.

Heero pulled out a gun and started firing at the monster's creeping up behind the girl with short blonde hair and a beaded headpiece. Rock-star-wanna-be that goes crazy with explosives.

Perfect. He rolled his eyes.

He looked around and blinked when he realized that the girls previously weren't there before. He heard a rustle and reloaded his gun quickly, aiming at the bushed before girls in short skirts came out again.

'What the hell…?' He thought to himself as he turned around quick enough to see something coming straight at him.

Then everything went black, but not before a scream escaped his throat as something ripped through his chest.

TBC

Author's note: Yeah…found this, read it. And, wow, does this thing sound stupid… u.u' I'm so ashamed, but well…I guess that's what boredom does to ya.

I don't know if I'll really continue this. If I do, I'll most likely make it a romancy and action fic.

in Liebe, Red Tail


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews—I'm glad that you liked the first chapter! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter and I hope you all like it (despite the weirdness).

Enjoy the chapter!

**The Meaning of Emotions**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

Chapter Two:

Only a couple of thoughts were able to reach his mind over the sea of darkness, and mainly they weren't pleasant things. Basically, they all revolved around what the hell had happened to him and also what he was going to do to the bastard that did whatever they did to him. He growled deeply in his throat and forced himself to welcome consciousness despite his body wanting to reject it.

Opening his prussian eyes, sun light flittering through the forest treetops made him blink twice. Okay…was he stuck in some weird kind of Duo's dreams? Girl's in short—rather shorter than short—skirts. Why was he thinking this…well, it all revolved around the fact that five women were looking over him, giving anyone standing behind them which was a guy in a black cape a rather nice view of their ass.

'Where the hell am I? Some convention or something for movie obsessed people?' The horrific thought struck him and he backed away, hand encircling the metal hidden in his hand. Luckily, he still had his gun.

'Why do these girls look like they're lost from their ship and the guy in the cape look like he's the Phantom of the Opera?'

Yes, these would all be normal questions that a normal person would question. Logically, this meant that he still had his sanity, but by the events circling around him up to this moment, the brunette wasn't really so sure of that.

"Hey, are you all right?" The girl somehow reminded him of Wufei, the snap in her voice with the fiery look in her eyes.

He glared, "Omae o Korosu…" He coldly replied, flicking off the safety of his gun and bringing it out from behind his back, keeping his eyes trained on the enemy.

"He's so hot!" Heero's eyes widened when he snapped his gaze to a blonde-haired girl giggling when he turned his gaze to her. Who were these girls?

'Prostitutes?' His mind supplied after a second though, thinking about the rather…skimpy outfits. Believe it or not, many women, and some men, had taken up jobs on the streets to "entertain" soldiers to earn money for their families and children or to simply support themselves. People shouldn't have expected such drastic changes in life to occur to people other than the soldiers. Maybe they should have thought of that before they decided to go off and start a war.

In response to his threat that still lingered, gun drawn and cocked at them, they just stared at the gun. Were they either too stupid to figure out their lives weren't in danger or were they just too shocked at seeing a gun? The second thought had managed to hit a chord in him, making him wonder just where he was.

A brunette girl that resembled Trowa in girl form muffled a giggle and he looked taken aback. They were laughing?

Did they think that he wouldn't pull the trigger?

He growled and his finger tightened on the trigger. They were just stupid civilians that got in the way and knew too much.

"That's not very nice!" Some girl, what looked like it to him as the leader of the women, said after a heavy silence fell over the group with his threat. He raised an eyebrow at her. What was with the hair? Tennis balls wrapped in golden hair with long locks streaming down from them?

"Just where the hell am I?" He glared, getting a good look at each of the women.

On, the one that had called him cute or hot, or whatever she had said looked like Quatre only more seductive and with longer hair. The girl next to the blonde looked like a girl version of Trowa with even the same shade of brown, more of an auburn hair color and even emerald colored eyes.

Then, the Trowa-as-a-girl spoke up, sighing heavily with a dreamy look in her eyes, "He's just like my old boyfriend."

Heero took an uneasy step back, his back pressing against a tree. He glared back more profusely, only a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks. Just who were these girls!

"Jupiter!" The girl that looked like Wufei smacked the giggling girl on the arm lightly.

A thought struck him rather out of the blue, just a possible theory to what had happened to him…and it wasn't really something that he wanted to realize or accept.

And his conclusion to this matter…

The other Gundam pilots had turned into a group of giggling boy-obsessed girls wearing short-short skirts with some perverted Phantom of the Opera stalker following them around.

TBC

Author's note:

XP Heheheh! I had fun writing this chapter! Yup yup! So, basically Heero thinks that Jupiter is Trowa, Mars is Wufei, Moon is Duo, Venus is Quat and then Mercury is Zechs while he wonders if Tuxedo is Relena. tee hee!

Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! I didn't really expect people to like this story—sorry for the long wait! I was kinda brain dead for a while. X.X

Reviews are always welcomed with a hug!

BTW, who do you think should be paired with who (Heero's already gonna be with Usagi)

In Liebe, Red Tail 3


End file.
